The Chalupsky et al patent 5,890,632 issued Apr. 6, 1999 discloses a pump dispenser in which an open-fronted shroud has channels extending down from its top wall and downward wedges, both of which engage flanges on the pump body to hold the shroud on the body. Other patents disclose means for holding the shroud on the body. Examples are the Tada et al patent 5,706,984 and Maas et al 5,799,501.